Global Conquest
Global Conquest is an open world action MMORPG developed by 141 Production, later moved to Microtale Games for PC only. In version 1.0, the game shares the same universe with Call of Duty: Revelations and Redemption, as several factions and characters from both games are present in this game, and also the fact that the game is named after the famous game mode for both games. As of version 2.0, the game separates itself from the Revelations universe and the Call of Duty franchise as a whole. The game is released 2 months after the release of Call of Duty: Redemption for free. As of May 2017, 141 Production officially ended their support towards the game due to financial issue. The game's service was moved towards Microtale Games and will resume service in early 2018. The update includes a total revamp on the game's lore, factions, weapons, gameplay, and rules. Gameplay To be updated Global Conquest is an action MMORPG set in an open world environment and played from a third-person perspective with an optional first person view for gun aiming. Players play as an unnamed freelance soldier as they fight through the chaotic world of Erde. Players can choose from a wide variety of weapons based on their real-life counterpart and original weapons. There are also a wide variety of vehicles such as dirt bikes, helicopters and dune buggies featured in the game. The map also feature day/night cycle, dynamic map and terrain system (Nearly all objects can be destroyed and the landscape can be altered). At the start of the game, players are able to create their own character and choose their starting region. The players are then transported to the game world (The events are randomized) and are allowed to explore the game world freely. Players are able to interact with other players and various non-playable characters, join factions and taking over territory. Leveling in this game are non-existent, as skills and experience in the game world determined whether the players will succeed or not in the game world. Players can acquire quests from various factions across the game world. The difficulties of the quest varies between factions, the hardest being the 3 larger faction's quests. The quest then rewards the players with money, which can be used to purchase/upgrade weapons, purchase vehicles, hire soldiers to fight for you, and bribe a faction's officer. World of Erde As of version 2.0, the game's settings was moved from real-life earth, to a fictional world called Erde(German for Earth). It consists of a supercontinent which includes various terrains such as mountains, deserts and forests. The world was set in a mix of steampunk/cyberpunk dystopian era known as the Warring States era, nearly 30 years after an event called The Fall collapsed the world's economy and destroyed many countries, including the largest country and the world's leading superpower at that time, the United States. The tone and setting of the world varies based on the geography. The northern and eastern part of the supercontinent are dominated with cyberpunk theme, western region are filled with steampunk theme, while the southern region has a mix of cyberpunk and steampunk theme. The central region of the supercontinent has a little cyberpunk theme on it, but it largely dominated by real world's current technology. Factions The world is divided by various countries, rebels, and private military companies. Players are only allowed to join the 3 major factions after completing a series of quests for the faction. There are a total of 10 factions scattered throughout the map, which there are 3 major factions occupying a significantly larger area than other factions: * [[Berge Federation|'Berge Federation']]: Most fortified faction, the country covered almost 75% of the Alps Mountain Range, which the mountain range itself consists of some of the tallest mountains in the world and covered most of the supercontinent's western peninsula. The capital, Hauptstadt, is heavily fortified and the mountains that surrounds the capital provides extra defense for the city. Excels in defensive tactic and land superiority. * [[Kaiyō Empire|'Kaiyō (海洋) Empire']]: Most versatile faction, and by far claim the title of the most technologically advanced country in the world and largest faction by landmass. The country covered the harsh winter of the northern hemisphere and stretched to the warm tropical islands of the eastern part of the supercontinent. The capital is located on an island called Hinomoto, a few hundred kilometers away from the main supercontinent's eastern seaboard. Excels in navy and technological superiority. * [[Blacklight|'Blacklight']]: Largest faction by the size of the army, the faction was formed by the military generals of the fallen United States. Covering most of the southern hemisphere, the faction recovered most of the United States' military arsenals and territory. The capital city is located on the southernmost peninsula, while underneath the city is the true capital of Blacklight, a giant underground military complex nearly 3 times the size of the city above it. Excels in offensive tactic and aerial superiority. The other 7 non-playable factions are scattered on the central region, most of them only covered a small part of the central region, some of them even only have 1 base as their territory. These factions act as a hub for players wandering in the central region, which they can acquire quests and participate in both faction's aligned raids or neutral raids. Each 7 non-playable factions have their own specific roles in the central region: * Talon Company: A PMC unofficially backed by Blacklight, they occupied a large fire base several hundred kilometers off Berge Federation's outer border. They give players access to everything related for Federation's Giga Fortress raid. * ARES: A sentient and fully aware rogue AI developed by Kaiyō Empire, it occupied a half-destroyed research facility several hundred kilometers off the empire's border. It give players access to everything related for the Shogun Executioner raid. * New Erde Republic: The descendants of The Fall survivors who refused to align themselves to any of the 3 major faction, they hold the largest area of any other non-playable faction. They give players access to everything related for neutral raids. * Black Hand: A highly secretive organization that never stay in one place, though several of their operatives can be found at a small village off the coast of the Black Sea. They give players access to black market weapon upgrades. Squads Weapons Story Quests Global Conquest features co-op story quests which can be played solo or up to 8 players. Each factions offers different story from their own perspective, starting from the players' entry to the game world (30 years after The Fall) until 10 years later, the end of the Warring States era. Berge Federation Federation's story quest told the story of the Warring States era from the perspective of an elite division known as the Juggernaut division as they progress through the war. Rules To be updated Conquest Raids Each major factions have their own raid bosses, which are divided into 2 types, Resource Raids and Bounty Raids. Federation's Giga Fortress and the Shogun Executioner are Bounty Raids, which the players have to work together to defeat the raid boss and earn massive rewards for defeating them, but they are only doable by large group of experienced and well organized players. Resource Raids' rewards are much smaller by comparison, but they can be done by a small group of players and can be done multiple times in quick succession. The general rules of Bounty Raids are as follow: # A minimum of 30 players are required to participate, with a maximum of 40 players limit. #* During the raid, if the number of players dropped below 30, the raid will be cancelled immediately, no exception. # Because of the raids' dynamic location (The location varies between days), players CANNOT participate in raids which belong to their own faction (ex: Federation's players cannot participate in the Giga Fortress raid), IF the raids location are located within the faction's controlled region. #* If the players ignore this rule, they will be branded as rogue soldiers and are banished from the faction. # Because of the massive amount of rewards given to the players upon completion, bounty raids are limited to only 2 runs per month ''(Failure does not count).'' The general rules of Resource Raids are as follow: # Can be done solo, with a maximum of 8 players limit. # Unlike bounty raids, players can participate in raids which belong to their own faction regardless of the raids' current location. # Each resource raids are limited to 5 runs per two weeks ''(Failure does not count).'' Each raids have their own set of rules of engagements: }|groupstyle = background: #000000; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center;|titlestyle = background: #000000; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; text-align: center;|name = List of Raids|list1 = Federation's Giga Fortress • Shogun Executioner • Helicarrier|list2 = Iron Fortress|group1 = Bounty Raids|group2 = Resource Raids}} Events Gallery Kaiyō (海洋) Empire Berge Federation 30d5fac707a1c3a2a9bad4d45bc0b5d3.jpg|Hauptstadt lower level sci_fi_city_cities_artwork_art_futuristic_2560x1600.jpg|Hauptstadt upper level. 74ba4f369830071d305fb929e0e11640--steampunk-illustration-train-illustration.jpg|War Factory steampunk_flying_aircraft_by_jamis27-d5frzd7.jpg|Federation's Giga Fortress futuristic-city-wallpaper-5.jpg|Küstenstadt 7cd28ddb640fdab13987f4eadf6e5c31.jpg|Iron Fortress soldiersteam.jpg|Federation's Juggernauts